In various fields, a number of proposes and actual attempts have been made to reduce the lead-time of a process. Conventional techniques of lead-time reduction are intended to shorten or reduce individual operations, tasks, jobs or subprocess constituting a process, but not to reduce the lead-time through a technique of reviewing the entire construction of a process to reorganize subprocesses or cut useless subprocesses according to need. Thus, the conventional process includes a number of hidden, unrecognizable useless jobs. In fact, considerable jobs which could otherwise be executed in parallel are executed in series, and useless waiting or holding period involves between subprocesses. In addition, the conventional process includes a number of decision subprocesses requiring millions of parameters, and the decision-making in each of such subprocesses generally relies on a skilled specialist. The conventional process also has a problem of including many similar subprocesses to be repeatedly executed. Heretofore, it has not been achieved to effectively reduce the entire process time due to no effective means for detecting such problems.